fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Sherria Blendy is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, and Team Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia and Sherria Blendy. Prologue While searching for opponents under Mavis' strategy, Juvia encounters Sherria Blendy who, believing her to be Lyon's beloved, attacks her without hesitation and starts their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 11-12 During their battle, Sherria accuses Juvia of bewitching Lyon, while Juvia claims she only has eyes for Gray, Lyon arrives, commenting that it's surprising to see Sherria having a hard time and that Juvia must be strong while Gray arrives as well. The girls are surprised and ecstatic to see the two boys arrive. Taking a look at one another, Lyon comments on Gray's beat-up appearance while Gray replies that they'll still take care of him. Juvia misunderstands Gray's words as him saying he will take care of her, causing her to ask when they'll go on their honeymoon, which causes Gray to ask what she's thinking. As Lyon stares at the two, stating that he needs to make Juvia realize, Sherria tells him his soul mate is right beside him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 11-13 Battle In a battle between the pairs, Lyon steps forward and creates a barrage of ice eagles and directs them towards Gray. However, the Fairy Tail Mage dodges the attacks, causing them to crash into the ground and break. From on top of a bridge, Gray calls out to Juvia who is in the water below, Acknowledging, Juvia raises her arms and supplies Gray with a large quantity of water which he uses as a shotgun and attacks Lyon with. However, Sherria blocks for Lyon by means of her Sky God's Dance, earning her a compliment. Referring to the use of Juvia's water as an attack as a "dirty" move, Lyon attacks Gray with a large serpent. Sherria exasperatedly tells Lyon to attack Juvia as well, causing him to say he will leave that to her as long as Juvia remains uninjured, something Sherria says is impossible. Looking on, Juvia wonders about Lyon's strength while Gray is undeterred, saying that their teamwork isn't very strong and that they have a chance to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 6-7 However, the battle continues with Lyon and Sherria continuing to injure Gray and Juvia. While Lyon apologizes to Juvia, Sherria pressures him into delivering the final blow. Still, Gray puts his hand on Juvia's shoulder and tells her that teamwork is still their weak spot and that they can do better. Taking her hand, Gray tells her they can use their full Magic, which Juvia agrees to with a smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 16-17 Putting their hands together, Gray and Juvia begin creating a mass of Magic Power. Lyon interprets this as the two of them flirting with one another in front of him, much to his anger as he calls out to Sherria, who does not respond. Despite telling her they must recover, Lyon is unable to get through to the Sky God Slayer, who watches the "wonderful" scene of the two Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 1 Going forward, Gray and Juvia aim their attack while Lyon continues in a failed attempt to wake Sherria from her state. However, by the time he is successful, Gray and Juvia use a combination of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and Water Nebula on the two, sending them flying. While in the air, Lyon curses Sherria for her actions, which she apologizes to him for as the two Fairy Tail Mages smile at one another, having defeated their opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 3-4 Aftermath Once Lyon and Sherria are dealt with, Gray notices that he and Juvia are still holding hands. Asking her when she will let go, Juvia cuddles up to the Ice Mage and tells him "never", causing him to exclaim that she's scary as the two walk away. Meanwhile, Ooba Babasaama is in shock that both Lyon and Jura were defeated while a frustrated Sherry berates her cousin, calling her "stupid". Thinking of the situation but unable to cope, Ooba begins spinning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 5 As a result of the victory, Team Fairy Tail earns 2 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 11 Knowing that he is the last member of Team Sabertooth left, Sting Eucliffe sends a message to all the Fairy Tail Mages, telling them where he is and that he wishes to fight them. Juvia and Gray arrive with the rest of their teammates to confront the White Dragon Slayer. As they approach him, Gray asks Sting who he wants to fight first, though Sting says he'll fight all of them at once, causing Juvia to tell him not to underestimate Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 14-15 References Navigation